Miraculous Food Fight
by TeamSophie909
Summary: Alya, Chat Noir, and Nino gang up on Marinette and start a food fight.


**Food Fight One-shot**

"Tikki! I'm late for school!" Marinette cried.

Tikki smiled. "It's Saturday!" Tikki couldn't help but laugh at Marinette's apparent relief.

"What would I do without you?" Marinate said as she hugged her sweet kwami. "You'd probably be stuck with Alya on the sidelines while there was an akuma attack in progress." Tikki replied.

"Marinette! Can you help in the bakery?" Tom called.

"Just a sec!" Marinette yelled back. Time to move those heavy flour bags. Then a knock on her trapdoor stopped her as she started to go downstairs.

"Come in, Chat Noir!" she called. Maybe he'd be willing to help her out in the bakery.

As Chat Noir climbed in, he saw the mischievous smile on Marinette's face and knew that he was going to be pulled into something that he wouldn't enjoy. He should've visited later on in the day.

"Yes?" he asked. He instantly regretted it.

"Would you be willing to help me out in the bakery? Please?" Marinate pleaded.

He just couldn't say no to those babydoll eyes. "Fine!"

"Maman! Papa! We have a helper today!" Marinate called out to her parents.

Tom narrowed his eyes. "What did I tell you about feeding stray cats?" he asked.

"Papa! This is Chat Noir! He could really help with the publicity. Plus, he's very strong. I could teach him a few things." Marinate said, mortified.

"Relax! I'm just joking." Tom let out a hearty laugh. "Welcome to our bakery!" Chat finally felt at home.

Marinette grabbed Chat's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen." Marinate said proudly.

"No kidding." Chat deadpanned. Marinate glared at him and then took his ear and dragged him to the front. "Ow! Meouch! Gahhh!" Chat shouted.

"This is the delivery we get every Saturday. Take a box or two and bring it inside." Marinette ordered. Chat Noir complied, but then gasped when he saw Marinette pick up three boxes at once.

"Whatcha staring for?" she teased. "Your strong?" he asked, utterly confused. "Have a problem with it?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes. "Nope!" Chat said as he stacked 4 boxes an attempted to pick them up.

He only succeeded in dropping the boxes on his foot after one second. Marinate giggled as she made her way into the bakery. How could she do that so easily? Well, there was one answer.

Chat picked up two and still struggled to make his way into the kitchen. By the time he went back for his second load, Marinette was piling the 4 remaining boxes and she lifted them with ease.

Chat sighed and followed Marinette inside.

"Now we stack the flour." She said with authority. She began tossing the flour bags on the rack with ease. She only stopped when her mom called her. "Don't touch anything unless you want me to ask Ladybug to kill you." Marinate joked.

She came back with Nino and Alya in tow. "We have more volunteers." Marinate said gleefully. "If only Adrien was here. Then it'd be perfect." Marinate said.

"umm... He's in a photo shoot." Nino said, covering for Adrien. He'd found out Adrien's secret a long time ago. Surprisingly, Alya also knew that Marinette was Ladybug. Marinette shrugged.

"Okay. I'll be with you in a moment. I just need to finish putting these flour bags on the shelf." Marinate said.

"Let me help." Nino volunteered.

"Me too!" Chat said.

"Me three!" Alya said.

Marinette laughed. "If you insist. I'll show you once."

Marinate picked one of the bags up and hefted it onto the shelf with ease.

She let Chat go first. He had a bit of trouble but he managed. Next was Nino. Marinette handed him a bag.

Nino immediately collapsed under the weight of the bag.

Alya had been recording this and she couldn't stop laughing. "He's too weak! I bet I can do it." Alya said.

She handed Chat her phone. "If you damage it, I'll tell Ladybug to kill you." she snarled.

"Is it just me, or does everyone have a way to contact Ladybug?" Chat whined. Another glare shut him up.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She handed Alya the bag of flour. The girl was stubborn and somehow managed to get the bag on the shelf, but it took her a long time.

"Girl, how do you do that so easily?" Alya asked in awe as Marinette put away the rest of the bags with grace. "You're supposed to be clumsy!"

"I do this every Saturday." Marinate said. Nino gasped. "You're put through this torture every Saturday?" he asked.

"You should've seen the way she carried the boxes inside. She carried 4 at a time while I, the great Chat Noir, could only manage two boxes." Chat remarked.

"I disagree." Marinette said. Chat Noir was confused. "You are not the great Chat Noir, but the annoying Chat Noir with an endless supply of puns." Marinette said.

"Burn!" Alya yelled. Chat Noir pretended to be hurt.

"Next is working the cashier. By now, my parents are probably finished baking. I'll give you a quick run through before the bakery opens." Marinette said.

Marinette was met with the need to control Alya and Nino. They had raided the kitchen. Again.

"Alya! Nino! I'll give you each a batch of cookies if you behave today." Marinette called. The bribe worked and Alya was more behaved than ever.

Marinette went through the instructions and then left them.

zZz

"ALYA! NINO! CHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Marinette screamed. A food fight had started after Chat recruited Alya and Nino had tried to ambush Marinette with flour and egg yolk. Unfortunately, the eggs missed and they produced a fuming Marinette.

Being the owner of this bakery and being Ladybug gave her an advantage. She was a really fast runner and knew all the shortcuts in the bakery. She had her flour and milk ready She just had to wait for the perfect moment.

The best part was that the milk was in water guns that she stored for times like this. Tikki had helped her set up the buckets of flour. She just had to wait for the opportune moment.

When she got bored, she set out bait. The bait was her purse. Fortunately, all three "criminals" fell for it. They got covered in flour.

Marinette ran out from her hiding place. Chat started to chase her, but she had an idea. She led him to the nearest wall, which she ran up and jumped off of, landing behind him, spraying him with milk.

"Wha-how-When? My suit!" Chat cried.

"I practice that a lot." Marinette said. Then she saw her next target. Alya.

Marinette chased her all the way to a grand staircase. Alya began to quickly descend, hoping Marinette wouldn't follow her. Maybe Marinette would trip.

Marinette had other plans. She jumped off the railing after Alya finished descending the stairs. She smiled evil and squirted the milk with all her might, leaving Alya drenched.

Nothing had gotten Merinette since the flour. Lucky her.

Now it was Nino's turn. Poor Nino.

Marinette found him hiding in the kitchen. "I see! Pick off the strongest and leave the weakling for last. Smart." Nino remarked. Then he ran. Marinette was right behind him and she drenched him in milk. She felt triumphant, but not satisfied. She needed one more thing. Then it came to her.

Chat, Alya, and Nino regrouped and formed a decent plan, but they couldn't deny that Marinette was good. Where had she even gotten those water guns from? They were stilll underestimating her, though. Marinette had a plan. A top-grade plan.

Marinette recorded herself surrendering and put it in her room. She wired it to play when the door opened. Then she put a couple pillows underneath her blankets to make it look like she was in bed.

Then, she armed herself with tomato sauce and pudding and went to her balcony. She was ready.

The three "warriors" had finally narrowed Marinette's hiding place to her bedroom and her balcony after 30 minutes of searching. They climbed up and opened the door.

"Okay! Okay! Don't shoot! I surrender." the recording played. The three conspirators sighed in disappointment and relief.

Alya saw that Marinette was in bed. "Poor girl must have taken a shower and gone to bed. Bet it's those stab wounds!" Alya exclaimed.

That was Marinette's cue. She pulled the cord, dropping a plastic sheet to protect her room. The next cord dropped a net. It was decoy, meant to distract them as she climbed down unnoticed.

Chat got it off him as fast as he could, but he was still too late. He could feel the nozzle of one of Marinette's cruel water guns against his neck. He groaned. He went down to his knees and surrendered.

Marinette smirked and then handcuffed him. HANDCUFFED HIM! The Great Chat Noir was defeated by a simple girl. He even had two other players on his team. She was good. Too good. This food fight confirmed his suspicions.

Finally, Alya and Nino got out of the net, only to feel the nozzle of the Marinette's water gun on their necks. Alya tried to fight, but she was sprayed with...TOMATO SAUCE? She had no choice, but to surrender. She went down on her knees and Marinette handcuffed her. Nino knew better and let Marinette handcuff him.

Later on, Marinette's parents made Chat clean up with Marinette and co. It was a long day and Chat owed Plagg a LOT of cheese.

You'll hear Chat Noir say that Marinette didn't run up a wall and jump over him. You'll hear Alya say that Marinette never jumped down a flight of stairs from the railing and landed unharmed. You'll never hear Nino say that Marinette was an evil mastermind.

You will hear that she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of lowly bakers according to Chloe and an extremely clumsy girl according to everyone, single-handedly defeated the "Great" Chat Noir **(More like: Annoying Chat Noir with an endless supply of cringe-worthy puns)** and his team which concluded of Alya and Nino.

This went viral at school and on the Ladyblog. Alya had put cameras all over the building, live streaming the food fight on her blog. Chloe couldn't claim it was fake, because Paris' honest, yet punfull, hero confirmed his defeat.


End file.
